


hurt you

by sillysans (surveycorpsjean)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, all characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/sillysans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice rumbled, “I want to hurt you so badly. I want to bruise your skin and pull your hair and make you scream. I want to throw you against a wall and do so many things to you…but I can’t. I have to resist. I can’t have this.” </p>
<p>You fall for your best friend, and your best friend falls for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurt you

               You wiped down the counter, nearing the end of your shift. The restaurant had died down a bit, and for that you were grateful. Grillby’s was actually quite the hot spot (pun intended), considering it was the only restaurant in town, so it was nice to have a breather.

You looked behind you to make a comment to your boss, but Grillby was nowhere to be found. When you turned back, a skeleton was sitting at the bar, his head in one hand. You jumped a little, covering your heart with your hand. “Sans!” You blurted. The skeleton continued to grin. You sighed, “Don’t scare me like that dude.”

Sans chuckled, “Didn’t your shift end? Whatcha still doin’ here?”

“Fella done me wrong,” you joked, reaching underneath the bar for the bottle of ketchup. You slid the bottle across the granite, and he caught it. You had to tell your own heart to calm down when he smiled more.

He popped the cap off, and raised an eyebrow, “Was that a surface reference?”

“Sorry,” You grinned, “But yeah, I’m covering a shift for someone. How was, ‘work’?” You used your fingers as air quotes.

Sans laughed sarcastically, “Oh ha-ha.” He adjusted the collar on his jacket, “You know I work hard to support this family.”

You rolled your eyes, but gave a genuine smile, “I used to feel bad for you- knowing you worked so many jobs, but then I learned how _lazy_ you are.”

Sans shrugged, “I guess it’s just in my _bones._ ”

You chucked your rag at his face, and watched as it stuck a moment before plopping down on the bar. You covered your mouth to hide your laugh, and watched as Sans’ eye flickered blue. A dangerous look fell on his face, and he teased, “You tryna pick a fight? You don’t want see me when I’m angry.”

“What if I do?” You teased back.

The lights in his eyes widened slightly, but other than that, he gave a normal Sans reaction and shrugged off the comment. You internally fumed, _damnit Sans, take a hint._

“You comin’ home tonight?” He asked in a friendly tone.

You tugged on the hem of your button up, “Ah, well. Yeah, if that’s alright with you guys.”

Sans snorted, “At this point, I’m sure you pay more of the rent than I do-which is unacceptable by the way.”

“I just wanted to make sure the electricity bill got paid on time,” You raised your arms up in defense.

Sans hopped off his seat, “Well, I work late tonight. I’ll see ya’ round, kid.” He winked at you, before waving to Grillby and walking out the door.

* * *

The skeleton house smelt like home. It was warm and welcoming, just like every other time you stayed there. You slipped off your shoes, and collapsed into the couch. You could hear Papyrus upstairs- he wasn’t exactly the quietest of skeletons. You thought about walking up to his room to get the clothes you kept in his extra drawer, but your feet ached at the thought.  You shrugged off your jeans and pulled a blanket over yourself.

It had been long time since you fell into the underground and never looked back. At first you desired to find your way back home… but then you thought, for what? The job you hate? The friends you don’t have? Oddly enough you found it easier to make friends with monsters rather than humans anyways. They were simpler…and a lot kinder. 

You thought about the day you stumbled across one of Papyruses puzzles. You had beaten it so easily he cried, and in a panic you hugged him to stop the tears in fear of the big bad brother. Papyrus was so happy to have made a friend that he offered you a permanent spot on their couch.

You thought he was kidding, but it became clear that Papyrus is very serious about his friends. Sans didn’t seem to care whether you stayed or not.  It struck you as odd, but you shrugged it off and decided to look for a job to at least help pay the bills. You thought about the attractive skeleton brother, and drew the blanket over yourself, as if to hide your blush. Not only were you sleeping on the guys couch, but you had also managed to _completely and utterly fall for him._

Too nervous to tell it to his face, you had decided to drop hints all week. You felt that you’d been painfully obvious; letting your fingers linger when passing the remote, making him breakfast, wearing your best bra.. _._

Despite all that, Sans was still Sans. He teased you and poked you, but was still as sweet as ever. Your plan seemed to have failed. You fell asleep, thinking about the possibility of just keeping your feelings hidden forever. At least tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

 “Hey sleepybones.”

You grumbled as you felt something poke at your cheek.

“I’m talking to you, kid-who-sleeps-on-my-couch.”

You peeked one eye open into the eye socket of Sans.  “What?” You asked groggily.

“Undyne and Alphys are gonna be here soon.” He stood up and crossed his arms. He wasn’t wearing his jacket, “You might wanna put on some clothes.”

You rubbed at your eyes, before suddenly widening them in shock, “Shit!” You clutched the blanket tight around you as you remembered that you never actually put your clothes back on.

Sans chuckled, “Don’t worry, Papyrus doesn’t understand the concept of human nudity anyways.”

“Such an innocent soul,” You sighed. You glanced up at Sans, but he wasn’t looking at you anymore. His out-of-sight cheekbones were slightly blue..  “Well…” You sniffed, “Thanks. I’ll go get dressed.”

He never answered, and left the room; you wondered if he was mad at you.

* * *

 

“This is some grade-A- _bull shit._ ” Undyne threw her controller on the ground, “This is rigged.”

“You’re just mad that you can’t defeat me! The great papyrus!”

“Well,” Alphys pushed up her glasses, “I mean, t-t-technically she’s not _wrong._ Each character has different weighted-“

“No, she’s just bad at video games.” You teased, and had to dodge a closed-fist swing from Undyne.

You watched as Alphys proceeded to kick the shit out Papyrus and Sans; apparently she was good at Smash. Papyrus lay weeping on the ground, while Sans looked melancholy. You got the distinct feeling that Sans let her win. You raised an eyebrow at him, and he held a finger against his mouth. Undyne kissed Alphys on the cheek and yelled, “My girlfriend rocks!” The scientist proceeded to melt.

“I don’t understand,” Sans said in a sarcastic tone, “everyone knows that Sonic is the best character.”

You giggled a little, and Sans elbowed you playfully. In this moment you thought that this is how things ought to be. No wars, no fighting. Just…this.

Papyrus wailed from the floor, “I demand a rematch!”

* * *

It was past midnight; the cute couple had left, and Papyrus retired to his car bed. You were exhausted, but there was nowhere else you'd rather be. 

 “Okay, okay. I got one.” You snickered and gestured to the bottle of ketchup Sans was holding, “Why did the tomato blush?”

“Why?” Sans looked happy, sitting on the couch next to you as MTT played on the T.V.

“Because he saw the salad dressing.” You grinned.

“Wow,” Sans laughed, “I give that one a 6. You still need to _ketchup_ to my awesome joke skills.”

You rolled your eyes, but didn’t bother hiding your smile, “Yes, Master."

Sans' bony cheeks tinted a little blue, but the smile never left his face, "Keep chillin' with me, and you'll be punning like me in no time." 

You laughed, but stopped when you realized that Sans was staring directly at you. The mood suddenly changed; the television became nothing but background noise. He looked at you as if he was looking through your soul... so your hands became fidgety. “U-um, Sans?”

“You’ve never stayed this long.” Sans stated seriously.

You swallowed, “What?”

“N-nothing,” Sans broke eye contact, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay…” You noticed at him staring at where your knees were touching, and you tried not to grow nervous. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it? I mean you are…” you fidgeted, “…you are my best friend.”

Sans looked up to you, eyes wide like a puppy. His signature smile returned, and his low voice said, “The only thing wrong is that we’re not eating some kind of horrendous snack food right now.”

You stood up with purpose, “Dude, I got just the thing!”

When Papyrus walked downstairs that next morning, he found both of you sprawled across the couch, asleep, covered in various chip bags, candy wrappers, and soda cans.

* * *

 

“So…” you stared at your footsteps as you walked through the snow, “You’re not at all upset?”

“Oh no, I’m absolutely livid.”

You couldn’t control your burst of laughter, and covered your mouth with your gloved hand. “It’s just dinner!”

Sans sighed, “I know, I know…it’s just…he’s my brother, ya’know?”

You smiled, “Of course,” you knocked your shoulder into his, “Good ol’ big brother Sans.”

Sans leaned towards you, brushing against you again, “Papyrus is just so…innocent…and Mettaton is so…not.” There was almost a growl to his voice.

“Well,” You shrugged, “Mettaton seemed pretty serious about the whole thing.  I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.” Your gloved fingers brushed past his as you walked, and it made you forget the cold. 

Sans sighed, “You’re probably right.”

“Aren’t I always?” You grinned. 

Sans finally smiled, “Oh, like that time you were _totally_ sure that you could make that jump across the pier in Waterfall?”

“Okay, I wasn’t right that _one_ time.” You remembered how cold the water was, and shivered.

“And the time that you thought it was a good idea to tell Alphys about-“

You yelped, and jumped to place your hand across Sans mouth, “No! No no, we don’t need to relive that.”

Sans laughed beautifully under your hand, and wrapped his bony fingers around your wrists. “What? You said you were _always_ right.” He laughed again as you wrestled your arms against his grip.

“Okay, okay. I’m right like, 80 percent of the time.” You huffed. You felt yourself becoming more embarrassed; both of you were practically bumping noses- if Sans had a nose, that is. The lights in his eyes were flickering.

The skeleton showed mercy, and released his grip on you. You jumped back, and glared playfully as your rubbed your wrists. He was surprisingly strong. Sans placed his hands in his pockets, smiling, “Come on, kid. The River Person is waiting.”

Sans began to walk away, and you huffed, “Alright….” An evil thought suddenly struck you, and you grinned, “…just try not to think about what your brother and his ‘friend’ are doing in your house right now.”

You watched as Sans’s eye exploded in blue light, and you laughed maniacally before sprinting towards the river. You looked over your shoulder to see Sans not that far behind. You looked forwards again, but Sans was standing directly in front of you. You shrieked, and backpedaled to avoid running into him. He effortlessly grabbed you, but mumbled  _fuck_ as you both toppled over and plopped into the snow, laughing. 

You landed on top of him, but desperately tried to scramble off, "S-sans-!"

"You're gonna regret saying that." He grinned.

You were fast, but Sans had proven once again that he was faster. He grabbed you before you could get onto your knees, and he began to tickle you mercilessly. 

"No!" You laughed, wiggling and squirming on top of him. He laughed too. 

Somewhere by the river, the Boat Person was waiting, wondering where the fuck you both were. 

* * *

That night you didn’t sleep much. You tossed and turned, thinking about your heart’s desires. You desperately wanted to tell Sans how you felt-how every time you brushed him everything stopped and it was hard to breathe. You figured you were so obvious that he already knew…but that thought just made you even more embarrassed.

You were sleepy when you stumbled into the kitchen to look for any kind of breakfast. Papyrus was already in there cooking, surprisingly enough, not spaghetti.

“What’s that smell?” You tied your hair up into a bun while you spoke.

“Ah, human!” Papyrus waved around a spatula, “I am trying a new recipe Undyne has shown me! It is called, pancakes!”

“Really?” You jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter, “That’s awesome dude.”

“Why thank you!” Papyrus laughed. His smile lightened your momentary heartache.

“I didn’t even know we had the ingredients to make pancakes.”

You turned to see Sans in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows skeptical. He looked sleepy and cute and you internally cursed.

Papyrus placed his hands on his hips, “That is why I went shopping! A great master chef like me is always prepared!”

You noticed Sans looking at you out of the corner of your eye, and you chose to stare at your feet dangling off the counter.

Papyrus flipped a pancake and asked, “So, human, are you working at that grease-filled restaurant today?”

“I am,” you chuckled. “Late, actually. Grillbz has some special people coming to perform at the bar tonight.”

“Who?” Sans took a seat at the kitchen table.

You shrugged, “Dunno. Some monsters from the capital.”

“Why hasn’t Grillby asked _me_ to perform there?” Papyrus huffed, “I am very great after all. You’ll find that my singing voice is superb.”

“Is that right?” You asked with disbelief. You saw Papyrus nod his head _yes_ but Sans shake his head _no._ You hid your laugh behind your hand.

“Well,” Papyrus lifted up a plate, “Breakfast Is served!”

* * *

 

You threw on your coat and prepared to go back out into the cold. The skelehouse wasn’t far, but you found yourself wishing Bratty and Catty had given you a more travel friendly outfit. You thought it was dumb that you even had to dress up in the first place. You found the event to be quite boring, but you didn’t mind getting paid a little extra to bartend. At least nobody spilled alcohol on you.

You tugged on the hem of your slim fitting dress, and shuffled outside. When you reached the house, you quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake up either of the brothers at this ungodly hour.

It happened so quickly, you didn’t even have time to scream.

The door shut behind you, and two hands pushed you back against it. You opened your mouth to yell, but a slender hand covered it. Another hand clasped both your wrists and shoved them high above your head.

You found yourself looking into the furious eyes of Sans.

You gasped against his hand, and stopped struggling; he was giving you that look again that made you feel exposed. He spoke low, “Is this a game to you?”

“Wh-what?” You choked.

“ _You._ ” He snarled-he pressed his face against your neck, and brought his body close to yours in a predatory way. “You have me at my last nerve. You _tease,_ you _temptress,_ ” He growled every word. His one eye glowed bright blue, and you found your legs shaking. His hand covering your mouth slipped down across your neck, and trailed across your sides. “Don’t you know what you’ve done?”

“I’m sorry…” You whispered. “I just…I like…you.” 

“You’ve driven me literally _insane._ ” Sans said against your neck. “Your laughs, your touches. T-then you walk downstairs wearing _this_.” Sans let his fingers slip down by your thighs, and played with the hem of your dress. “Don’t you think I’ve wanted to reciprocate?”

You gasped, “Then why haven’t you?”

Sans slammed his fist on the door behind you, and you jumped. He hung his head low, and breathed, “I made a promise…”

“A promise?” You asked, disheartened.

“I promised someone that I would never hurt a human that came into the underground.”

All the air left your chest, and you said breathily, “Sans…” You wiggled your wrists out of his grip, and clasped both your hands on either side of his face. “You won’t hurt me. I’m a big girl, you know. _Bone-a-_ fide adult right here.”

“But I want to.” Sans tightened his grip around your waist, your bodies completely flush now. He ignored your pun, and you realized how serious he was being. His voice rumbled, “I want to hurt you so badly. I want to bruise your skin and pull your hair and make you _scream_. I want to throw you against a wall and do so many things to you…but I can’t. I have to resist. I can’t have this.” He brought his hand up to softly tuck your hair behind your ear.

You felt your legs nearly collapse, so instead you brought your face to his and kissed him. You peppered kisses across his mouth. You felt him freeze against you, and the tips of his fingertips dug into your hips. When you leaned back, you said, “I want that, I want _all_ of that. Please, please-“ you begged, and grabbed onto the front of his jacket, “ _Please.”_

You felt arms underneath your thighs, and suddenly you were on the couch. You sucked in a breath, and felt hands tearing away at your clothes. With your dress now on the floor, Sans was able to kneel in-between your legs. Slender fingers slipped up and underneath your bra, so you brought your hands to his ribs, and traced them with your fingers. Sans let out a noise you didn’t even _know_ he could make-you did it again.

Within seconds your bra was gone, and you flinched when you felt him bite the skin between your neck and shoulder. His fingers kneaded your breasts and you let out a low moan. His thumbs rolled over your nipples, and traced underneath your chest. He continued to bite you again and again, leaving red angry teeth marks across your neck. You heart him mutter, “So soft.”

You placed your arms around his neck, pressing him closer to you. He pulled back to look at your eyes, and you watched as his eye socket glowed blue. He dipped his head down, and let his tongue roll across your breasts. His right hand simultaneously ghosted across your bellybutton and into your underwear. You let out a noise that sounded like a scream. You covered your mouth, and gasped, “Sans! P-papyrus is-“

“-with Undyne.” Was all that Sans said, as he shoved another finger inside of you. A moan was ripped from your throat and you arched your back. You looked into the skeleton’s eyes, but they were completely dark. His smile looked evil, and he rubbed his thumb over your clit. Your nails scraped across the back of his head, and you thrashed against the couch. Sans brought his face close enough so your pants coated his skull as he kept a steady rhythm with your fingers, “Wow…”

“W-what?” You trembled.

“I couldn’t have ever dreamed this up.” Sans grinned, and curled his fingers. You gasped, and he stared at the bruises starting to form on your neck. “Beautiful.”

He suddenly pulled his fingers away, and grabbed the hem of your panties. He pulled, and they ripped like paper. You yelped, “Sans!” The look in his eyes turned you on even more, but you still growled, “Sans, I kinda _need_ those.”

“Not anymore.” He tugged at your hips, bringing you against his groin. You felt his cock straining against his pants and you internally screamed. Sans traced his fingers down and across your thighs, “Do you still want to do this?”

“I-if you stop, I’ll…I’ll….” You tried not to show that you were shaking. “I don’t know what I’ll do but I’ve waited this long-“

Suddenly hands braced against the top of the couch near your head, and you felt air leave your chest. He shoved his cock into you fast, and you arched into him. You thought you were whipped, but when you looked up at Sans, he looked _wrecked._  You pressed a hand against his head, and reached up to give him a one-sided kiss. The lights in his eyes grew wide, and he whispered, “Hold on.” He lifted one hand from the couch to support behind your back, and he grinned. He pulled out of you, only to slam back between your legs. He began to set a fast and merciless rhythm. Desperate to keep up, you pushed down against him. Your head was spinning with too many emotions. You ignored every doubt in your mind, and focused on meeting every thrust. Sans let out a low groan and dug his fingertips into your spine.

At some point, Sans had effortlessly flipped you onto your stomach, and it wasn’t long before you were screaming, white bursting behind your eyes. The last thing you remember was the surreal sound Sans made during his orgasm before you blacked out.

* * *

 

You woke up in Sans’ bedroom…which was quite confusing, because you remembered being thoroughly fucked over the side of a couch last night.

Speaking of...you looked around, and saw the skeleton passed out at your side. His arm was thrown across your torso, and he actually looked pretty happy. You brought your hand to your face and thought to yourself, _I really hope he doesn’t regret what happened._

“That’s impossible.”

You jumped, and looked at him. He had his head propped up on one arm, and used his other to tug you closer.

“D-did I say that out loud?” You laughed sleepily.

“I guess I owe you an apology.” Sans trailed his slender fingers across your bare stomach. “I kinda…lost it…a little bit. I’m sure that’s not how you wanted the conversation to go last night…”

You grinned, “I wouldn’t have preferred it any other way.” Realization hit you, “Wait…did you know-“

“That you were into me?” Sans bumped his forehead against yours, “Duh.”

You squealed and squirmed out of his grip, “Sans you _asshole_.”

“Technically I don’t have one, but-“

“Sans!” Your face was red, but his looked as happy as can be.

“The truth is…” Sans traced a white thumb across your round lips, “I thought you’d get over it. I thought you’d be better off if…” _if you just went home. If you just forgot me. If you loved someone else._

“Stop, I don’t want to hear it.” You shook your head, hair moving against the pillow. “Sans, will you go out with me?”

You watched the lights in his eyes shrink a little, and you grew nervous with the possibility that he might say no.

But instead he scooped you up in his arms and skipped work to cuddle with his new girlfriend.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sinning with me guys 
> 
> sin with me on tumblr- sillysans.tumblr.com


End file.
